For Every Action
by Wrought
Summary: Hiatus She didn't remember why she'd woken up. In fact, she remembered nothing about herself, much to the frustration of the person who found her. Amnesia, however, is the least of her worries at this point.
1. Murphy's Law

For every action…

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Advent Children or any of its characters or affiliates.

Before you read this, take the following into account.

I don't care if It's a mary sue. I honestly don't. Aerith is a mary sue. Many characters within the original storyline of any popular game, book, anime or manga are. Seriously. And I hate stereotypes ANYWAY.

Look at Aerith! If she's not a mary sue NO ONE IS!

I didn't plan for this to be a cloudoc, so odds are it won't be. So DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS.

Chapter 1- Murphy's Law

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Murphy's law:**

**Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.**

The first thing it realized was that it was awake. Not because it could see, but because the darkness changed.

_It's_ darkness was warm, and comfortable.

This darkness was cold, and sharp.

The second thing it realised was that it couldn't see. Darkness everywhere, the sort of darkness that, should you remain too long in, makes you wonder if you actually exist.

_It_was a girl…. A she, but _she_ wasn't aware of herself, as a she, as an it, as an anything. _She_ was merely existent, without true knowledge and a half-formed mind that was completely alien to her.

_She_ could feel her heart beating, slowly, but she was not breathing. No, _she_ couldn't feel, she could hear it. A sound so loud it drowned out all other thoughts, where before there had been silence.

It vaguely occurred to her that that meant it hadn't been beating before. But thoughts were foreign in her mind. Feeling ruled, and the kind of vague knowledge that you feel in sleep.

Her lungs began to operate again, more out of habit than anything else, and her body reflexively choked as instead of air, something began to speed down to her lungs. Her body, of its own accord, began to claw at its throat, while _she_ watched the darkness around her, unaware of what _she_ was doing.

Her hands, though she didn't know they were her own, yanked free of tubes she didn't know had been attached, and slammed against the darkness in front of her. The pain shot up her hands, up her arms, until _she_ had been made aware that it was her arm, that she had another, as well as legs.

This experience, for anyone in this rather strange situation, is sort of like a baby waking up for the first time, and, upon realising that the blissful state of dormancy had been disturbed, screaming their anger out into the sharp, painful world they had just been born into.

_She_ couldn't scream, but felt a strange … -the word that came to her was emotion- clawing its way up her chest, making her ribs ache as well as the newly-restarted heart.

Using her new-found arms and legs _she_ began to move, feeling objects pulled out her with a sharp feeling she registered as pain.

_**Well, what have we here?**_

The voice was so loud it screamed in the silence of her mind, and her hands came up to hold her head.

_**It's strange I didn't feel you before.**_

It hurt…

_**Who are you?**_

She knew the words, knew what they meant, but this was only dimly recognised in an unused part of her brain.

_**Even stranger.**_

The pain grew even more intense and she lashed out, striking the darkness in front of her again, propelling her backwards a tearing more tubes from her.

_**Stupid girl, don't you realise you are completely submerged?**_

For a moment there was blissful silence.

_**You aren't even aware you're a human. Only you're alive. Full of surprises aren't we now?**_

Her body came to a halt, and once again there was silence.

**_My name is Jenova.. _**the voice seemed slightly motherly, compared to the tone it had taken before. At this tone alarm bells rang at some distant part of her brain, screaming that she was not to be trusted.

_Jenova Jenova JenovaJenovatheprojectSHINRA 'Nosebleeds, nothing more' 'There's no time for this-'_

'_Don't leave me!'_

'_Would you stop taking everything so-'_

'_What have you done!'_

_Whathaveyoudonewhathaveyoudonewhathaveyoudonewhathaveyou… done…._

Something warm drifted around her head, but she was hurting too much to notice. What was happening… what were all these words….

…_**Shin-Ra…**_

The voice was silent for a while, then a different emotion burst out of her. She knew it was not her own. She fought it; this emotion brought only more pain.

_**Get out of the water. NOW.**_

'_Stop messing around, we have a job-'_

'_Uncharacteristic display there-'_

'_You'd tell me, wouldn't-'_

_**NOW!**_

The voice broke through the broken fragments of memory streaming through her mind, and along with the silence came a dull realisation. She was underwater…

Panic flooded her brain and she cast her eyes around wildly, seeing nothing but darkness everywhere. She threw her arms out to her sides, trying to find something solid, but she felt nothing and the panic increased.

_**I don't care how, you're USELESS to me if you're trapped somewhere.**_

Her movement spun her backwards, finally something solid behind her. But the impact resulted in a slight crunching sound, and the right side of her back began to ache, only adding to the agony.

**_Go upwards. _** The stern female voice ordered, leaving no room for doubt.

But instead she went down, something she couldn't quite grasp telling her to do so in the back of her mind. Not a voice; more a feeling. Feelings you could trust.

Her bare foot touched the cold surface at the bottom of her enclosure, and she waited for the next order.

_**What are you DOING?**_

She crouched, the feelings getting stronger.

_**What are you listening to!**_

And then she kicked downwards, sending herself shooting up at an alarming speed. A flicker of light appeared, hurting her eyes as it got bright and brighter.

She shut them as the cold darkness was replaced by colder light, and her arms shot out to grab onto the top of the wall she had bumped into. Slowly she opened her eyelids a crack, and began pulling herself across to the other wall, as the feeling was telling her to do.

The invasive presence of 'the voice' was probing for this feeling, but the feeling was quicker and skirted away, and so she continued on doggedly.

Dimly her ears, (unused for a long time and therefore making her sense of hearing painfully acute), picked up the sound of boots treading lightly on the ground.

Finally managing to get to the other side, her arms, weakened by lack of use over what had to have been a long period of time, hauled her over the edge.

She quickly realised her mistake and began to fall, her body twisting in the air by itself, but to no avail. Her arms, more reliable, caught onto something and halted her descent about a foot from the ground. She was unable to hold on for long and dropped, collapsing onto the cold floor.

The voice yelled in triumph as it finally caught the feeling, holding onto it with a vice-like grip that made her skin crawl. Further away than she'd guessed, the footsteps stopped, and slid slightly as the owner of the boots turned around.

She winced as they thudded closer and closer, before coming for a halt about a metre away from her.

**_Not forgotten, merely repressed… _**the voice mused, holding onto the feeling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cloud studied the figure that had just fallen over the top of what he had previously assumed to be a wall, soaking wet. It was obviously a female, so he could stop calling it It.

For a few minutes he debated on whether or not he should just leave her there.

Then he debated for a few more minutes.

Then she blinked her eyes open blearily, and looked straight at him. Her eyes were light greeny-blue, but the pupils were round rather than slitted so that had to be her natural eye colour.

The expression in them was strange, frightened and slightly dulled. _Like a kid pretending they aren't scared_, he mused, tilting her head so he could see the other side of her face. Numerous holes studded her arms and legs, about the right size for needles, and blood was trickling from her nose.

Without a sound her head lolled backwards and her eyes closed, settling into what appeared to be an unpleasant state of unconsciousness.

With a sigh, he picked her up and carried her out the old building.

_First I come here, then I save someone I've never even met. I know I'm going to regret this._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This chapter sucked, and I know it. The next will hopefully be better.


	2. Littlewood's Law

For every action…

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Advent Children or any of its characters or affiliates.

Before you read this, take the following into account.

I don't care if It's a mary sue. I honestly don't. Aerith is a mary sue. Many characters within the original storyline of any popular game, book, anime or manga are. Seriously. And I hate stereotypes ANYWAY.

Look at Aerith! If she's not a mary sue NO ONE IS!

Haven't played ffvII for a while…. May be a tad outta character but I'll fix that later.

Chapter 2- Littlewood's Law

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Littlewood's law:**

**Individuals can expect miracles to happen to them at the rate of about one per month**

_I'm not going to call her Spook._

_There's no way._

Cloud watched the girl who sat across from him, whose uneven ash blonde hair slightly covered her left eye. Her right eye, blue-green and slightly dulled, smiled at him.

_Her name can't be Spook._

'Spook.' He said in a flat voice, slightly disbelieving. The girl nodded brightly, and smiled even more, displaying a set of white, even teeth with sharp canines.

She was strangely awkward, and every time she moved she got a slightly surprised look, as though her body had a tendency to move without her telling it to… and what a strange body it was.

The cuts she'd gotten from the debris on the ground where she'd fallen were completely healed, after only a few short hours, but the small needleholes in her arms and legs had bled freely until he'd bandaged them.

She was so pale snow would've looked tanned next to her, and her long limbs seemed as though she didn't properly know how to use them. The only part of her that seemed fully under control was her hands, and her long pale fingers had a single scar running down the back to meet the first needlehole on her wrist.

And her clothes?

Aerith would've fainte-

But Aerith wasn't there, so that was irrelevant.

The very plain but tattered clothes were probably white once but were now worn away to a dull grey colour, and were too thin to keep out the cold for long.

And there was only one way to describe her that he could use. Young. Not physically- physically she was almost as old as he was, hell, she could be even older thanks to some sort of experiment, but mentally…

She wasn't even aware of herself, and every few minutes she'd look around at everything as though she was seeing it for the first time.

_They really screwed this one up._

And as soon as he'd rolled his eyes and muttered, 'I think I'll call you Spook,' sarcastically under his breath she'd been beaming.

'…No.' He said shortly, but her eyes showed no recognition that he'd spoken and she merely kept smiling beseechingly. And a beseeching smile from someone like that was like a punch straight to the ribs- took you a few minutes to remember how to breathe.

Because she was pretty, in a … blurred sort of way, but the sheer brilliance of the smile transformed her face into something beautiful, and so after a few minutes of wry consideration Cloud gave in.

'Spook it is.' He muttered darkly, shaking his head slightly. The responding smile practically lit up the surrounding area and she nodded happily, before again looking surprised at the apparently involuntary action.

_This was definitely a mistake._

'I'm Cloud.' He said quietly, thinking about whether or not Tifa would kill him if he left Spook with her. … but his common sense told him that she would immediately attack him.

_Just what I need. Some girl who can't talk or defend herself._

Spook had forgotten about her new naming and was now watching a butterfly with a sense of wonderment crossing her face.

_At the very least she'll need some clothes…_

He mentally blanched at the thought of trying to buy clothes for someone who didn't know what a dress size was.

He needed to get Tifa to help him, if Spook was going to stay with him, which it looked like she would have to.

Silently he rose to his feet, and trod quietly over to Fenrir. It could carry two people, but whether or not his weapons would be as easily accessibly would be an issue-

Spook lightly tripped over to him, hazy eyes curious and slightly wondering at the sight of the motorbike, which almost made Cloud leave her there for her ignorance.

But instead the Aerith in his head told him not to and so he picked the by now bewildered Spook up by her arms and sat her on the motorbike, hoping she wouldn't fall off. He quickly sat in front of her and took hold of both her arms, wrapping them around his waist so that she wouldn't get sent flying as soon as he started the bike.

Spook was happy, if not a little too relaxed for her first time on a motorcycle, which made him suspicious as Fenrir wove through the ridges of the canyon near the base he'd found her in.

That base…

The base had been strange. The files were completely destroyed, which was fairly usual, but the method of their destruction… Something had clawed the files to pieces, shredding paper and bone with what look like ease. Luckily though, he knew it wasn't the thin girl behind him.

The perpetrator was in the same room as the shredded files, half decomposed and covered in the blood of the fallen scientists around it, eyes still open and bright in death.

It hadn't looked evil, he mused as he dodged a falling rock. Just… tortured.

……………………………………………………….

_Soon._

In the abandoned base, there was a crunching sound as a metal beam finally gave way and plummeted into one of the black tanks.

_Very soon._

………………………………………………………………

_You … you have to come back._

_There are things that need doing, and I can't hold that silver haired **bitch** off for long. _

_You have to…_

_I can't help you here… the base is falling apart and I can't die just yet._

_So many things that need doing... but so little time…_

_Hurry._


	3. Keyne's Law

For every action…

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Advent Children or any of its characters or affiliates.

Before you read this, take the following into account.

I don't care if It's a mary sue. I honestly don't. Aerith is a mary sue. Many characters within the original storyline of any popular game, book, anime or manga are. Seriously. And I hate stereotypes ANYWAY.

Look at Aerith! If she's not a mary sue NO ONE IS!

Yep, this is one loong ass chapter…. To make up for the rather substantial gap between chapter 1 and 2.

Chapter 3- Keyne's Law

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Keynes's Law- Demand creates its own supply.**

Her eyes opened to darkness, but unlike _her_, she knew where she was.

_I'll destroy you…_ she welcomed the venom in her own mind- unused for so long. Her heartbeat, on its damned circular rhythm began to beat, the sound a grim tribute to her renewed existence.

_She_ was waking up again, after being saved- the word 'Spook' rang through her head, bringing back things better left forgotten. Speaking of better left forgotten…

Her long, pale fingers reached up to the tube inserted into the top of her spine, feeling its connection to the ones in her arms and legs.

She had no need for this anymore.

She braced herself and tugged hard on the useless tubing, ignoring the agony that screamed through her body at this sudden violent interruption of its hibernation. The tubing budged only slightly, and she found herself hating _her_ even more. It was so easy for _her_. The tubes were already half out- barely even through _her_ top layer of skin.

Her tubes were still embedded in the flesh of her limbs, the top tubing just brushing the spinal column but carefully missing the nerves that made her body able to feel.

She tensed her thin body again, cursing the long, forced inactivity that had eaten away at her once incredible strength. She would get it back… but not until she'd escaped. She couldn't see inside the darkness of the tank, so she sensed rather than saw the cause of the problem.

A large metal beam had fallen into the water of the tank, pinning her obsolete tubing to the floor and thereby essentially stopping her movement.

She couldn't risk starting to breathe just yet- if she restarted her respiratory patterns they would once again become necessary and she didn't know how long it would take her to escape, or how her lung capacity had dealt with all the years.

Her long, thin but strong fingers once again held onto the tubing, this time with both hands.

_3…_

She tensed.

_2…_

She propped her back up against the cold metal wall, leaning forward slightly.

_1._

The tubing came free with a huge burst of strength, and she felt her skin rip open slightly where each needle had been placed on her arms and legs. The temperature of the water rose slightly- blood.

Now that her legs were no longer restrained she could leave.

Crouching on the bottom of her black-titanium walled prison, she pushed upwards as hard as she could, which, while not nearly as much as she could have all those years ago, sufficed for the escape.

Her head broke the surface first, wound bleeding even more as the clotting cells that had already begun to building were washed away with the violent action. Her arms lashed out and caught the wall, and for the first time for a long time, her eyes opened.

She had pearl grey eyes that used to shine slightly, making them look like silver, but they wouldn't shine ever again.

Wraith clawed her way onto the inch thick wall of the tank, balancing with the ease of a cat eight feet above the ground. This at least, hadn't changed.

And she took a deep breath.

Immediately blood began to pour of her nose, but she ignored it, knowing full well why it was doing so. She stood up, wobbling slightly, and looked down at her legs.

They were very pale, and trails of blood dripped down onto her feet. She could already feel the weakening of her body from the blood loss. She knew that there would be a huge patch of blood on her back starting from the collar of her shirt… if you could really call it a shirt.

If she wanted to live she'd have to act fast.

She absentmindedly wiped the blood away from under her nose and jumped, landing lightly on the balls of her feet. That was the easy part. Her weakened legs unfortunately couldn't handle this new activity and gave way beneath her.

'Spook' had no idea how lucky she was. Wraith's mind took to action while her body slowly stopped bleeding. A research and scientific experimentation base would have medical supplies for when the scientists took it too far, or from when an experiment escaped. From what she'd seen briefly through Spook's eyes the base had been abandoned for a long time, long enough for ShinRA not to have come to collect the experiments.

That meant that the base hadn't been emptied.

But the base had been abandoned.

This had been the foremost in the ShinRA labs before it suddenly shut down- she remembered when it had.

The burning in her lungs as the oxygen stopped…

Something had gotten loose and she didn't know what it was. It could well be alive. But she'd rather die a quick death at the hands of some feral experiment than suffer another slow and painful one.

She dragged herself to her feet and began to walk down the abandoned hallway. The walls were half collapsed and brown with rust, the vines and plants from nearby had grown through the holes in the walls that let in golden sunlight. There was blood on the floor and on the walls, but it had dried into a dark brown color that sickened her.

She doggedly continued further into the base, through the halls she hated for the last excruciating years of her life. The shattered glass on the floor made her feet bleed but she kept walking, turning left into a corridor with 'black' metal walls. The metal wasn't black.

The walls looked black because of the dirt and blood that had gathered in them. In this hallway the lightbulbs were broken and the sunlight from the outer hallways was the only illumination. The skeletons of scientists littered the area, some with shattered bones or parts scattered everywhere- a feral experiment then.

She was no longer worried about the prospect of her possible upcoming death. Her toes were going numb. Another door greeted her and she almost slammed through it, once light and graceful walk now staggering. A box was upturned in the room she'd lunged into, medical supplies everywhere. The box had claw marks in it, and she saw why.

A few feet away a deformed experiment lay, still whole and practically unmarked even in death. She side stepped it to get to the medical box.

She studied the creature while she tended to her injuries, thinking hard. It wasn't even human_oid_. What it may have once been was hard to tell. Its body was shaped like one of the big cats in regards to bone structure, but rather than fur it had dark brown skin and the veins stuck of the skin at the joints.

The face was …wrong. The head was shaped like a dog's, but its eyes were too large and flat inside its head. It had a dog's nose too, but its mouth was too large, and since it was open she could see its teeth. Said teeth were long and jagged, looking razorblade sharp, as were the claws on the ends of each foot and the edge of the end its tail. There was a long ridge of jagged steel going from the end of its tail to the top of its head.

But words could not describe the horror that such a beast would inspire in a normal human.

Years of being dead however, had… desensitized Wraith, and rather than being frightened, she felt for the poor thing. Its final expression was one of agony, and the cause of death had been failure of the experiment. How did she know? There was a trail of dried blood running down its face from its nose.

It had bled to death from something the scientists had done to its genes. How disgusting.

Absentmindedly she kicked one of the dead scientist's bones with her left and now bandaged leg. She started on the other one.

The creature… may have had a family once. Might have had loved ones… a life. She hadn't had loved ones when she'd died, or even when she'd been taken as an experiment. She'd never had a family. Her life had been her work, until her work and then her life had been ruined.

The creature hadn't decomposed yet. Her thoughts began to take a different route. If it hadn't begun to decompose then it must have some degree of regeneration. If it had a degree of regeneration even in death than an enhancement chamber could speed up the process its body was slowly undergoing and theoretically bring it back to life much faster.

_If_ its brain was still partially active, and _if_ the base's enhancement chamber was still operating, she had a chance. As far as she was aware, the power cells for those things didn't run out for roughly a century. How long had she been dead? As long as the creature had been dead, which wasn't really much help to her, unlike the creature itself could be.

Her right arm was finished now, and her left arm was the only thing left to do, her spine being taken care of first. She picked up another tube of disinfectant and applied it automatically, studying the room a round her. If she remembered this part of the base correctly, which she knew she did, having spent too long in the hell hole, then an enhancement chamber should be roughly … 200 meters away, down the corridor that was through the ruined doorway opposite the one she'd come in through.

Maybe… it was too far to carry something of that rather large size. There had to be another way. She had to approach this while taking into consideration her weakened state. A trolley or something on wheels would be of endless help.

Goddamnit how she hated being weak.

But she stood carefully and opened a small packet of Replenishers. Things just kept getting better and better. Removing two from the packet with slightly shaking fingers, she downed them quickly, dry throat offering surprisingly low resistance. This would speed up her body's replenishing of vital cells and blood.

It would hurt like hell, but the end result she needed badly enough to withstand that.

She kicked open a door nearby, the Replenisher's provoked adrenaline making her feel stronger already. The room was full of deadly sharp, shining metal objects that she recognized all too well, but she could come back to destroy those later. The more important thing was the trolley that was standing next to them.

Leaning across to it she grabbed the bloodstained handle and tugged it towards her, watching the squeaking wheels suspiciously. She couldn't afford for them to give out.

But the squeaking wheels were apparently in quite good condition, and she managed to draw the trolley through without incident, and across the room until she stood next to the creature.

The next problem began to smirk at her.

How in god's name was she going to lift it?

Her grey eyes studied the creature carefully. It had to be at least three times heavier than her. The adrenaline would run out soon and the pain would start so she lad to make a decision quickly. Then she did.

To hell with plans.

Grabbing the tops of the creatures splayed front legs, (one of the few body parts that was safe) she dragged it backwards and upwards with a surprisingly low amount of effort. It didn't weight half as much as she thought it would.

Possibly the scientists had designed its bones to be hollow, intending for the attachment of some sort of wings. It wouldn't be surprising, considering the sick fucks.

There was an itch settling into her veins, the slight beginnings of pain, so she didn't walk so much and she ran through the dark hallway, throwing the trolley, creature and all into the cursed enhancement chamber.

The controls outside were faded and almost completely worn away so she acted from memory, typing the numbers 185620931 into the pad, before a quick press of enter made the room glow.

The itching turned to burning, as the Replenisher's adrenaline wore off and the process of accelerated cell regeneration began.

She sat on the debris covered floor and began to reach out to Spook's dull mind, seeking to share some of this pain with the girl- to show her how lucky she'd gotten but as soon as she did so, Spook's mind clung to her, warm and inviting like an old friend.

_The blonde man was trying to restrain a smile upon seeing the baffled expression on her face, and though his face remained serious his eyes were laughing. The clothes the black haired woman had given her were far too large for her thin frame, and hung off her shoulders and hips. The shoes had no chance of fitting her so she'd go barefoot. _

_Then a burning began to spread throughout her body, starting from her head and traveling down her spine. The color fled from her face, and her legs gave way beneath her. 'Spook!' The blonde man was standing over her, now, shaking her by the shoulders. "Spook what's happening?!'_

**_Spook?! _** Where at first she'd only intended to give the girl a taste of the pain she was feeling, now she unleashed more of it, hatred at the mention of that name dulling her own pain.

_Spook stared up at the man fearfully, tears filling her blue-green eyes, before those eyes fell upon a mirror briefly._

**_God how I hate you. _** Wraith thought savagely, seeing the reflection **_I HATE YOU! _**

_Spook's nose began to bleed as the pain tore through her nervous system, and then darkness took her._

Wraith was once again forced to deal with the pain on her own, but by now her body had adjusted to the point where the pain was a dull ache. Spook wouldn't be so lucky. She'd be in pain for hours yet.

There was a dull hiss as the doors of the enhancement chamber slid open, and a feral growl. She didn't really care. She leant her head back against the wall and closed her eyes tiredly. If the creature wanted to kill her it could. She was too tired now, too pained. She could probably stay in Spook's mind, force the girl to come and find her by using her own subconscious against her.

It would be too easy to destroy the girl once she was well again, and all she'd have to do would be to wait. And she'd become exceptionally good at that.

Something nudged her shoulder, and the creature's breath hit her face lightly. It wasn't trying to hurt her, something she found unusual, but it'd only be a matter of time if it decided she was a threat.

'Are you going to kill me or not?' She spoke for the first time since her awakening. Her voice was hoarse and cracked from its lack of use.

The creature drew back for a moment. 'If you are, make it quick. The needles the fuckers you killed stuck in me left holes and they _hurt_.' She continued.

The creature sounded like it was pacing. 'Waiting.' She sighed, fully aware of the fact she was probably digging her own grave.

'Open…. Eyes.' The voice was incredibly deep and raspy, and seemed to have trouble forming the words. Wraith raised her eyelids lazily, pinning it to the wall with her careless but still sharp gaze.

The creature had beautiful eyes, a sort of blue that sparkled silver around the pupils. 'Nice eyes.' Wraith rasped. It blinked and drew closer warily. Wraith managed a wry smile. 'Nice teeth too. 'Specially liked the job those chompers did on the scientists.'

It drew even closer and sniffed her warily.

Wraith's eyes tightened, but she kept her expression reasonably pleasant. 'I've been dead for a while, so excuse any bad smell I may have on me.' She yawned, displaying her far less impressive but still rather daunting set of sharp canines.

'Expe… Expri…' The creature was struggling. Wraith blinked unevenly. 'Experiment?' She guessed. It nodded. Wraith nodded, and pulled her head away from the wall to lean forward. 'Yep. My name's Wraith and I hate ShinRA. Any thoughts on the matter?'

It sat down and swished its tail, and though it wasn't hostile anymore, it was certainly wary. There was a long silence. 'A name would be nice.' She croaked eventually, voice slowly beginning to revert back to its former state.

'Seb… Seven.' The creature pronounced carefully. 'Your name… is a number.' Wraith said flatly. It nodded, seemingly a little saddened. 'Okay. I hereby christen you Seb.' She yawned again. The newly named Seb blinked again. It had a way of blinking pointedly at you. 'And no offence Seb, but are we a boy or a girl?'

'…Boy.' Seb didn't seem offended, which could only be a good thing at this stage. Wraith nodded. 'Well Seb, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. But that beautiful friendship will have to wait until I get some sleep.' She smiled a lazy half smile and closed her eyes again.

Seb seemed so stunned by her casual acceptance that he didn't say anything in response, merely sitting in front of the by now sleeping woman.

The dim memories of human life were clearer now, perhaps because of the enhancement chamber of perhaps because of human contact. He remembered the base, remembered dying a few mere minutes away from being able to heal himself. If she hated ShinRA, perhaps they could come to an understanding.

The beautiful eyes that were so strange upon the nightmarish face closed.


End file.
